My Life Change Kuroneko's POV
by Minagi Phantom
Summary: A cute, small tombyish girl who pretends to be a boy. Will she be able to hide it? And what does Mei think of her having a girlfriend?


My Life Change (Kuroneko's POV)

"Pfff… School is boring! Especially without her…"

I looked at my watch, and sighed. Why did Valshe have to be away for a week? Life's so boring when she's not here, and I was almost at the verge of tears, but held it back.

_I hate when she's not here… I feel so lonely…_

She graduated from school last year, and has become a professional singer. I was still what you would call a 'Utaite' on Nico Nico Douga. I wondered what my fans would think if they knew, that Valshe and I lived together. I remembered seeing someone, who had commented on a video: 'Valshe and 96Neko sound so awesome together! I wonder what it would be like if they knew each other?' or something like that. I giggled to myself at the thought.

_If only they knew… That Valshe and I are…_

I walked out the school, heading for me and Valshe's house, which we lived in together. I remembered that I had to pick up a student in the airport, who was sent to live with me, and headed for the airport instead. When I got in there, it was full of people, and I headed straight for the hall.

"I wonder what she looks like…?"

I looked around the hall, and I spotted a foreigner. Could that be her? Might as well give it a try, there's a good chance it's her.

"Are you Mei?"

She nodded to me, and my face lightened up.

"Then come with me, you'll be staying with me while you're here."

I began to walk, and she followed me. After a 1 hour long trip, we were finally at the house.

_That idiot… She's still not home…! She should hurry back to me already!_

"Your room is the one right beside mine."

I pointed to the door to the left from my room, and she said thanks and entered the room. I wondered why she had looked like that when I talked to her, but shoved it off and decided to go down and look if Valshe was on her way home. I let out a sigh; she wasn't anywhere to see yet, so I decided to go back to my room.

_Why do I have to feel like this every time she's not here? Hurry up and show up already._

I saw Mei was standing there, looking in clear surprise at my microphone. I stood still for a while, before she turned to look at me.

_I guess she knows who I am…_

"Hmm… I guess you figured me out? Not like I would've been able to keep it a secret anyway, so it's not so bad."

After a while of talking, it was getting late, and it was bedtime.

_She's nice… I hope we'll be good friends._

The next morning I stood in the doorway, waiting impatiently for her to come. She finally came down from the stairs, but stopped up.

_Why is she staring at me like that?_

"What took you so long? We have to hurry or we'll be late."

_Oh, it's probably because I'm wearing a boy's uniform… I guess I look like a guy…_

I walked out the door, and just stood there, staring at her, waiting for her to follow. She stood still for a little while, and then followed me. We hurried to the school together, running almost as fast as the winner of 100m running competition in the Olympics, and when we finally reached the school, we were breathless.

"Just in time… Come on, I'll show you where your class is."

As I entered saw her enter the class, I walked towards the entrance to the school.

_It's better if she doesn't know. I'll be back in a moment anyway._

"I have to go home now, so you'll have to go home alone."

"Okay."

I walked the path home, to see that the lights were on.

_She's home…!_

I ran inside the house, dropping my bags, and took off my shoes, shoving the door to the living room open, to see her sit in the sofa.

"Valshe!"

I jumped into her arms, hugging her tight.

_Finally! She was away for almost a week this time… I thought she would never come home…_

"Welcome home~!"

"I'm glad to be back, and I see you've missed me?"

"Yeah…"

"Has the girl you told me about arrived yet?"

"Yeah, yesterday, but she's still in school."

Valshe pulled me into a kiss, and I blushed a little, I was still not so used to this yet. That whole 'couple' thing had never really gotten to my mind.

_It's so nice to have her back… I love her so much…_

She kept going on with that for a while, my arms slipping around her neck, her arms around my waist. Then I heard someone run upstairs.

_She's probably home…_

Valshe slowly pulled away, smiling to me. She was caressing my cheeks and running her fingers through my hair.

"I think she saw us."

"Yeah, maybe. I'll go get her."

I walked up to her room, dragging her with me down. Her eyes widened a bit as she saw Valshe.

_Probably surprised she's still here… Her face is all red, what is she thinking about?_

I walked over to Valshe, and sat down beside her.

"If you want to know this is Valshe, and she's not a boy. She's a girl, and due to your reaction, you have probably never had a boyfriend, right?"

She looked at me, baffled, and then turned her look to Valshe.

_Could she also know Valshe…?_

Valshe smiled to her, that smile I loved so much.

"Varu, the time's 5 pm."

"Oh, yeah, I have to make dinner. See you later."

She gave me a gentle kiss on the forehead before walking out in the kitchen. I walked with her, helping with the table preparations.

"Finished! I'll go get her. What was her name again, Mei?"

"Mhm…"

After a little while, Valshe came back with her. As we ate, Valshe began teasing me as she usually did. I tried to get her to stop by sending her looks, but after five minutes Mei left. I sent Valshe a death glare.

"I'm sorry Kuro."

"Just forget it. I'll be in my room if you want anything."

I left to go to my room, irritated at Valshe.

_She always does that! Didn't even think about that Mei might find it awkward…! It's not like she's used to see two girls all lovey-dovey!_

Half an hour later Valshe came into my room, and I just glared at her, still irritated.

"I'm sorry Kuro; I didn't think about it… how can we make it up to her?"

"Just forget it. Can you go to her room? I'll be there in a minute."

I whispered the plan I had to her, and she smiled.

"Okay."

She gave me a quick peck on the lips before leaving the room.

_Hmm… Aha! I found it!_

I grabbed one of my microphones, one of those I didn't use anymore, and headed for Mei's room. I walked in the room, to see that both Mei and Valshe were in there.

"Since you want to learn to sing, you'll be uploading a cover on Nico Nico Douga every month, so you can see how you change. But I need you to accept that Valshe's my girlfriend."

She nodded, and I let Valshe take the word.

"And when you're good enough, Kuro and I will write a song to you, which will be on my 2nd album."

I smiled at Mei's face, it worked. I sent Valshe another look, blinking to her.

"R-really? But I don't know if I can… I'm not really good at singing."

"It's okay! Just do your best, no one's perfect the first time, not even us!"

Valshe looked at me, before adding to what I said.

"She's right, we all fail more or less the first time. Say, what do you want to sing?"

"Um… Mozaik Role?"

My face lightened up in a smile.

"Oh, memories! It's such a good song, do your best!"

"M-mhm…"

She sat in front of the microphone, and I turned on the music. She sounded a little nervous, as she started singing.

_She's not bad! She has a very cute voice… She has good chances._

I smiled silently to myself, looking at Valshe. She was also looking at Mei, seemingly judging her voice, and seemed pretty satisfied.

_Hmm… I see Valshe has seen her talent too…_

As she finished, she looked at us, curious as to what we would say. I started.

"That was really not bad at all! You have a great voice!"

"Really? Seriously?"

"I agree with Kuro, you just need to stop being so nervous, and you'll be a great singer."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, now let's upload that cover to NND!"

"Eh? Already? Wait a minute, YOU RECORDED IT?"

"Yep~"

Her face turned red, and I smiled to her.

"We thought it would be better not telling you we were recording, so you wouldn't be as nervous."

"Y-yeah…"

After Valshe and I had helped her upload the video, we sat down for a while, talking. She was fairly surprised that Valshe and I were in a relationship.

The next morning I was lying in my bed until around 12 o'clock, because I hadn't gotten any sleep.

_Maybe I'm sick…? No, that's not it._

I think I heard something downstairs, and walked down there. Mei and Valshe were in the room, and Mei was looking at me with a face that showed concern.

_I wonder if I look like I'm sick…?_

After breakfast, we took the bus to the city, walking around looking at the stores. There was a contest setup, for who could make the best dance for jester.

_Oh, yeah, I remember Valshe telling me about that… I wonder if Mei wants to participate._

Mei had walked over, totally distracted by the contest, looking at it with interest, and I felt Valshe grab me from behind, kissing me. I couldn't help but enjoy it, and returned the kiss.

_Oh no… Mei'll just leave again…_

And certainly, when I looked, she was gone. She had probably gone home. We finished the shopping and headed home. But before we could get home, Valshe took me to a park, where we sat down.

"Kuro, are you feeling okay? You look so pale, are you getting any sleep?"

"Valshe, I… I think I'm sick… maybe…"

Valshe's cool hand felt nice against my forehead, and when she removed it, her face was full of concern.

"You have a fever Kuro! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I-I'm sorry…"

Valshe pulled me close, kissing the top of my head.

"Don't be, it's my fault for not noticing."

"Mhm…"

"Do you have the energy to walk the path home? You don't look too good…"

"I… I'm okay… Let's get going."

She took my hand and we started to walk home.

_I feel… dizzy…_

I must have been on the verge of falling, because I felt Valshe's hands around my shoulders, supporting me.

"Geez, you're not okay, you idiot!"

I looked at her, in a daze, I was barely awake. I looked at her in surprise as she lifted me from the ground, and took me up in her arms.

_E-eh?_

I blushed, and stared at her.

"You'll just fall if I let you walk by yourself."

"Y-you idiot…"

She smiled to me, and kissed me gently.

"Taking advantage of the situation… you're such a pervert."

I didn't say much more; just fell asleep in her arms.

When I woke up, I was lying in my bed, and Valshe was sitting beside me.

"Good morning, sleepy."

"It's not morning."

"Haha, you're sarcastic as always, my love~"

She looked at me, and smiled.

"All the things are downstairs, so we might as well get you down there."

She took me up in her arms, and carried me to the living room, lying me down on the sofa. She started with some treatments to make me feel better, and I must have been moaning, because my breathing was shallow, and I was feeling really bad.

"Oh dear, you're worse than I thought. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I didn't know it was that bad…"

Valshe continued with her 'treatments' for the next hour.

_That pervert…_

She left me after she finished, leaving me panting, but feeling better. It had been almost three hours, when Valshe came back, sitting beside me on the bed.

"Are you feeling better?"

"I think the fever's gone down…"

Valshe leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Yep, it has gone down."

I blushed, despite being so tired.

"Couldn't you just have felt with your hand?"

"I could, but I'd rather kiss you."

_She's such a pervert…!_

"Like this~"

She pulled me in again, her soft lips pushing against mine. I let her dominate the kiss, and felt her tongue in my mouth. If I had been able to, I would have probably moaned. When the need for air became too much, she pulled away, the both of us panting heavily.

"Now _that _was hot."

"Y-you pervert!"

I had shut my eyes closed, blushing red like a tomato.

"But you seem tired, so I'll leave now. Goodnight, Kuro."

"Goodnight…"

She left the room, and I fell asleep, still feeling her lips against mine clearly, as if it was still happening.

The next morning I couldn't help but notice that Mei was staring at us.

"Kuro, why were you moaning yesterday?"

_Eh? S-she heard it…?_

My face went bright red, and I looked at Valshe, and then back at Mei.

"Well… Valshe was helping me with getting my fever down yesterday, and I just did it without thinking, Valshe's such a pervert sometimes."

_It is the truth…!_

She looked at me, and we finished the breakfast in silence.

Several months have passed since that time, and the spring ball in the school is in only a month. I was wondering if I should show up in a dress, as this was my last year, and I'd like people to know, that I was a girl. I asked Valshe about it, and she said she'd make a dress for me.

_I wonder what it'll look like…_

"Kuro, I need to take measurements on you for the dress, will you come with me?"

"Yeah…"

"So! You'll be wearing a pink dress~!"

"SAY WHAT?"

"You said I could choose, didn't you?"

"You're such a pervert! But fine…"

I was blushing deep red.

_A pink dress? Is she serious? I can't wear such a thing! It's too embarrassing!_

"I'm sure it'll suit you, Kuro, since you're so cute~"

She measured me with her mannequin, and I stood there looking, as she neatly took the measurements needed.

"Great! You're almost the same size as the mannequin, so I don't need you as a living doll to sew the dress on."

She started finding her sewing stuff from one of her drawers, and two different shades of pink fabric, and white fabric.

_I wonder what it's going to look like…_

A couple of weeks had passed, and the dress was finally finished. I hadn't been allowed to see it before it was finished. Mei had been helping her making it, and I was really curious as to how it looked.

_I'm not nearly girly enough to wear a pink, frilly dress… It probably won't suit me at all…_

I got a shock, when I saw the dress.

"You expect me to wear THAT?"

"Yep~ I'm sure it'll look great on you, my love~"

"Do you want to try it?"

_I can't believe this…_

"Seriously? Fine, I'll try it."

I put on a really annoyed face as I heard what Valshe said.

"I'll help you~"

_God, she's such a pervert!_

"Fine."

I walked into the bathroom carrying the dress, Valshe following me. She locked the door behind us, and I put the dress on the table, undressing. Valshe helped me closing the buttons on the dress, and setting it so it fit me. She closed the last button, and turned me around to look at her.

"You look adorable!"

She walked over to a box, she had put on the floor, like she had forgotten something. Out of the box she took a hair band.

"Mei made this for you to fit the dress."

"Eh? Really?"

"Yes, she did."

Valshe walked up to me, and put the hair band on the top of my head. I blushed a little, and I think that was what made her kiss me.

"No… Not now… Valshe, you can't…!"

She pulled away from me, stopping her touches 'those' kind of places.

"I know. I'm sorry; I lost it for a moment there."

"It's okay."

I planted a shy kiss on her lips, and together we walked out of the bathroom, to see Mei sitting and waiting for us.

_This is so embarrassing…_

"It suits you so well! You look adorable!"

"Eh?"

I could feel the heat in my cheeks, and looked down.

"She's right, Kuro. You look adorable."

"And you took advantage of it, you pervert!"

I sent Valshe my 'you idiot' glare, before looking shyly at Mei.

"So… T-this is how I look, I guess."

I couldn't help but get a little higher spirits when Mei smiled to me.

"I'm looking so forward to the ball tomorrow."

"Me too, it's going to be so fun, right, Kuro-_chan_?"

_Uh-oh, if Valshe calls me that, she has a plan of some kind…_

"Y-yeah, I guess so…"

Now it was the day of the dance, and I was very nervous. Valshe and I prepared together, and she helped me with the dress. When we came out of the house, she gave me a gentle kiss. Mei didn't seem to be bothered by it this time, so I just smiled

"Thanks Valshe, that helped a little…"

"Thought it would~"

I sighed, and looked down at myself.

_I still think I look silly…_

At the way to the party we met one of the guys from my class, and he stopped, just staring at me.

"K-KURO-KUN? W-why are you-?"

"Um… I-I… To be honest, I've been lying to you guys… I'm a girl."

Instead of acting all weird he took his camera and took a picture of me. I blushed deep red.

"W-what are you doing, you idiot?"

"Taking pictures~ I'll make sure this memory won't disappear~"

I hid behind Valshe, taking her hand.

"Geez, don't be shy, you look adorable."  
>Valshe grabbed my arms and moved me, so that I was in front of her. She smiled, and gave me a kiss on the cheek.<p>

"Why you…!"

Valshe giggled at my annoyed face.

"Wait, is that your boyfriend?"

_Boyfriend? What is he… oh, yeah; Valshe's wearing a suit…_

"Y-yeah…"

I looked at Valshe, and she nodded to me, understanding the situation. Mei had just been standing there, more or less amused. Together, all four of us walked to the hall, and when we arrived, I took Valshe's hand, and held on tight to her, really nervous. We had come a little early, and there were not so many people there yet, but those who were there just stared at me. I hid a little behind Valshe, embarrassed. A girl, one of my good friends from the class, was the first to break the awkward silence.

"K-Kuro? Is that you?"

I stepped forward, still clenching Valshe's hand.

"Yeah… I'm sorry I didn't tell you… I'm a girl."

"It's okay, I'm sure you have your reasons… I'm just… surprised, really."

She looked at Valshe, as if she first saw her now.

"You… Have a boyfriend?"

I blushed again.

"Y-yeah…"

_Everyone thinks she's a boy…_

"…So, what will we be doing tonight?"

"We considered karaoke."

"Sounds fun, I'm so going to join."

As if she could feel my nervousness, Valshe put her arms around me. It made me calm a little more down, and I sent her a thankful smile.

"You know, you two make quite the cute couple."

"Um… Just to be straight with you… I don't want any misunderstandings, you see…"

I took deep breath.

"Valshe's a girl."

Now everyone was staring at me in shock. One of the persons from a class under me was the first to speak.

"So… you're gay?"

"I need you to understand that it's not girls in particular… It's only Valshe…"

"Aww! That's so cute!"

"Anyway, should we get started on the karaoke?"

"That sounds great! Do you want to start, Kuro?"

"If I can sing a duet with Valshe, then yes."

"Sounds cool, what do you have in mind?"

The name Valshe whispered to me made me blush deep red.

_Magnet…!_

Valshe walked up on the scene, and dragged me up with her. She nodded to Mei, who turned on the music. The others looked in surprise; they probably knew the song. Valshe then pulled me close, her left hand around my waist, and her right resting on my cheek, smiling to me. When we finished the song, everyone was just staring at us.

"No way! Are you _that _Valshe? And you're 96Neko?"

We looked at each other, and then nodded. Valshe still hadn't let me go. In the little while we had spent on singing, the rest of the kids had arrived, and was just staring at us. Valshe then did what I didn't want her to right now; she leaned forward, kissing me, _in front of the whole school_. My eyes widened, and I blushed.

_This is so embarrassing!_

She pulled away from me, smiling.

"W-what was that for, you idiot!"

"Because I wanted to~"

Now everyone were asking us questions the rest of the night, and it had been almost an hour when Valshe and I finally escaped, and ran outside, where we could be alone. I must have been high on sugar or something, because I just kissed Valshe out of the blue. She grinned, and pushed me against the wall, forcing a rough kiss on my lips, and I could feel her tongue exploring my mouth.

_Why is she so good at it? She makes me lose control…_

I didn't notice before it was too late, that Mei was recording it all. I pushed Valshe away, and looked baffled at Mei.

"W-why did you…?"

"Revenge~ I'm so going to use this against you~"

Valshe didn't seem to care, just forced her lips on me again. Mei just looked in surprise, maybe she didn't think Valshe would do such a thing, and left, a smirk on her face. I felt Valshe's hands on my body, and I knew what she was thinking about, when she started kissing and biting my neck and jaw. I pushed her away, my cheeks flushed, and my breath shallow and heavy.

"Again… can you wait until we come home?"

"Okay, I will~ But you know, I've been waiting for a while now~"

"It's your fault for being away for so long, you pervert!"

"Should we go home?"

"What about Mei…?"

"I'm sure she'll understand."

She dragged me with her home, throwing me down on the big bed in her room.

"You shouldn't have let me wait for so long~"

"Y-you pervert…"

She slipped her hands behind my back, opening the buttons on my dress.

_It's no use… I can't resist… I want this…_

She took off my dress, and I just looked at her.

"You're so quiet tonight, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah…"

In nothing but my leggings and panties, she started kissing along my jaw. I couldn't help but moan as she started biting my nipples. She moved up to my neck, and I just stared at her.

"So willing tonight~ that's unlike you."

She ran her hands over my upper body, those soft, warm hands I loved so much, and that was when I saw her, standing in the door. Mei.

"Mei?"

Valshe turned around, looking at Mei with an almost amused expression.

"I see we have audience~"

I covered myself with the sheets, feeling just as awkward as Mei looked.

"I-I'm so sorry… I-I… um… I-I didn't mean to…!"

"It's okay; it's my fault for being as reckless as to not closing the door."

I looked up at Valshe, that wasn't something she'd usually forget. Mei just ran upstairs, probably upset as to what she had just seen.

I put on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, and Valshe whispered what she was going to do. I nodded, and headed for Mei's room.

"Are you okay? It must be hard for you, living with a couple like us, having to see us do all those things…"

I looked away, and she could probably see that I was feeling bad.

"It's okay."

I sat down beside her on the bed, when Valshe came in; very sudden, she gave us both a kiss on the cheek, and she smiled. Mei's face went bright red, and I could see she was feeling very awkward.

"So, want to join us?~"

I slapped Valshe, god she was annoying sometimes!

"HOW CAN YOU ASK THAT? AND YOU PROMISED YOU'D ONLY FORCE ME TO THREESOME THAT ONCE!"

I covered my hand with my mouth, as Mei looked at me with a 'you've been in a threesome?' kind of look.

"E-eh? W-what…?"  
>"Just kidding~"<p>

I hit Valshe again, staring at her with my most deathly glare.

"That's not a thing to joke with, Valshe…!"

I dragged Valshe with me into her room, and we sat down. After one of her 'sweet-talks' we fell asleep together on the bed.


End file.
